Torn Between Two Sadists
by kaorinakano1
Summary: Some events even little ones, changes people's lives. Broken promises, suddenly meeting a certain person, picking the wrong person to love, or even buying jump on a saturday morning. But each event consists twists. Twists that you'll never want to know. GinOkiKagu fic. Light HijiGin, Yatosiblings. Little bit OOC. Hope ya enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~ I guess this is my second time creating a long story here. But I actually deleted the first one because it doesn't have a decent plot and I can't think of something to update anymore. So I removed it. Sorry. OTL Now with this, I watched a fmv about Gintama's second movie, be forever odd jobs and some ideas popped into my mind. I changed some of it though. Instead of hiding Gintoki's identity with a snot, I did something else. Teehee. OH AAAAND Kagura's deeply in love with him before. And I guess even now? But she has feelings for xkjfvofvjdoi (I'm sorry can't add too much spoilers.) and she's moving on from Gintoki fever. Oh and I'm adding Kamui here and the Kiheitai. And the Enmi. Oh and please do tell me if you don't want to remove the Otae-chan who was infected by White Plague. Bc I think I'm gonna remove that part. If it's okay with you.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Edo. Walking with a bunch of busy people, She looked at the sky with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes disguised by the rain. She's hoping that her Gin-chan will show up inside their house with his usual hangover and sick look on his face. That he'll be back.

As she walk by, a familiar person – a person that she despise, saw her crying. Even though no one can see it, he's definitely sure about what he saw. He  
unconsciously walks towards her and grabbed her shoulder. She looked up, hoping that it's him. He looked down, hoping that she'll know his feelings for her.

"Oh, it's you." Sounding kinda disappointed, Kagura looked down again.

"What's with that boring response, China?" Hiding the fact that he's hurt, he smirked and grabbed Kagura's chin and looked at her eyes.

"Let me go you stupid sadist. I don't have time for you right now." He frowned and grabbed Kagura's waist and pulled her closer. Kagura, who was lost at her thoughts suddenly came back to her senses and looked up.

"What the hell?! Do you want to die so badly, huh- what? Why are you frowning like that?" She raised her one eyebrow and pushed Sougo.

"Why do you always hurt this police officer's feelings? This is really bad. You'll be a threat from the Shinsengumi. I must arrest you for this." He smirked and handcuffed her wrist into his wrist. Kagura looked at him surprised and pulled her arm making Sougo out of balance.

"Release me you stupid perverted prince of sadists! I have to wait for Gin-chan! I'm wasting my time here just by talking to you. What if Gin-chan's home and I'm still with you?!" Without listening to her, he walked and kept the keys on his pocket just in case Kagura will do something funny.

"Oh hell. Why did I do this? I can't keep a glutton monster inside the Shinsengumi. Oh I know.. I can make her eat Hijikata-san's dog food. Problem solved." Her veins popped and stopped walking. She glared at him and he looked back with his usual deadpan stare.

"What? You want to be carried like a princess, China?" He puts his katana on his shoulder forgetting about the fact that it's raining. She looked to him and slightly blushed because he looked more handsome when his hair is wet. (A/N: Oh please guys. I know you want it. )

"And if you wanted to go so badly, you can just break the handcuffs in an instant, right? You're a monster after all." Her thought about him being handsome flew away and was replaced by a sadistic bastard who is laughing like an idiot.

She looked at the other way and hides her tomato colored face.

"Eh? What's this? Maybe, you actually wanted to be with me-" She smacked him in the face but he quickly dodged it and pulled her closer, dropping her parasol into the ground.

"Don't go punching someone like that, China. They'll fall for you if you did that." He looked at her eyes with full of sadness and immediately replaced it with his deadpan stare. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the handcuffs. He picked up her parasol and placed it on her hand.

"_I'll let you go this time_. But next time, I'll be coming for you and take you with me to the Shinsengumi." He started to walk, with his hands on his both pockets. She looked at his back while her parasol is in her hands. She doesn't know why but her heart felt heavier when he left her. She opened her parasol and walks into the other direction. Going back to where she can be with her Gin-chan.

He looked back and saw her walking away. He painfully smiled.

_You're too dense, China. Too dense that it hurts. But I'll take you away, I promise from Hijikata's dead body._

* * *

Without a single person on the streets, one person walks alone with her pet and her parasol. Humming to her favorite song thought by her Gin-chan, she walked the path towards the cemetery holding four pieces of dango and JUMP's newest update.

When she arrived, she sits in front of his grave and puts the dango and the JUMP on her side. She noticed that her last offering was gone. She smiled, remembering the story where Otose-san and he first met.

"Gin-chan. I brought you your favorites." She cleaned the last JUMP and the plate where the eaten dango was placed and replaced it with the new dango that she bought.

Sadaharu sits beside her but still alerted incase if someone's gonna attack her any minute. Kagura stared at his grave and remembered a lot of things happened in the past.

"Gin-chan, I miss you already."

"Yeah, I miss you too." She sighed and threw her parasol into his direction and paid her respects into Gintoki's grave.

"Why are you here? I thought you're commander is going to be publicly executed today?" He smirked and grabbed her big parasol and puts it on Sadaharu's back. He fixed his katana on his waist and looked at her.

"You're worried about Kondou-san? I actually thought that you're glad that he stopped stalking your Anego." Kagura's eyebrows twitched and walked closer to him and fixed her bangs and he looked at her. She looked at him too and raised her one eyebrow.

"Obviously, yes I'm glad. But he's someone special to you right? Not that I care." She looked at the other way and hugged her waist.

He looked at her back and smiled. He's not happy that his Danna was gone, but he was glad that she started to look at him and not only to his Danna. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow again.

"What's with that smile?" She glared at him and he smirked.

"Just tell me already that you love me, China. It's obvious you know." Kagura suddenly turned into a tomato and her mouth slightly open, trying to say something but she just can't think of something to reply it to him.

"See? You can't even reply to me." He smirked.

"S-s-stupid sadist! D-Don't be so full of yourself! Who says that I have feelings for you?" She turned her back and started to walk away with her pet. He runs towards her when Kagura suddenly stopped walking.

"Wait, China. I came here to say something….." He looked at the silver-haired guy with a natural perm and a wooden sword. His heartbeat suddenly stopped beating, thinking that his hopes were again crushed into pieces.

"Gin-chan/Danna?"

"Kagura." A man who is wearing the same wooden sword came out from the silver-haired man's back and removed his hat. Sougo looked at Kagura's reaction but can't see it clearly.

"….in-chan." She said while slowly walking to the both young man's direction and leaving the sadistic bastard behind. He wanted to stop her, but he knew that he doesn't have any rights to stop her from meeting him.

"GIN-CHAN!" Kagura runs towards him and hugged him tightly. All the tears that she's been keeping from herself, falls endlessly when she finally saw him again – _her first love._

The brown-haired young man stared at them with a hurt expression but hides it quickly by walking closer to them.

"Shinpachi. I thought you're already dead." Sougo said while smirking at him.

"I actually thought too." Shinpachi coldly replied and fixed his eyeglasses. Sougo only smirked, hiding the jealousy that he feels deep inside.

Sougo's attention suddenly goes to Kagura's side and saw her looking at his Danna with the same look that he's been seeing in the past 5 years whenever he saw Kagura and Gintoki together.

Shinpachi looked at Kagura who was embracing Gintoki and felt a pang of guilt on his heart. Whatever that he knows, he'll keep it from himself. Because she deserves to see _him_ now.

"_Shinpachi, when will he go back home?" The little girl asked the young man who was lying on a hospital bed, fighting over his life. The young man smiled and looked up.._

_"He'll be back, Kagura-chan. He promised." The young girl smiled and nodded, feeling contented. He looked at her, the truth can be seen through his eyes but the little girl refused to believe what she just saw, what will happen if he ever came back._

"_...he promised."__  
_

* * *

**Do you like it? If no, please do pm me for some ideas that you want to add. ^u^ Because I'm really not good at making interactions with the characters. But instead, I focus on the two main characters and forget about the other characters. So please, don't be afraid to tell me your opinions. Thank you. *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi~ As I told you at the summary, this story is a bit OOC. Because I kinda get them out of character. Kkkk~ I'll be adding some GinHiji moments because I'll turn this story into yaoi! Mwahahahaha. I'm just kidding. Wait, no I'm not. GinHiji is an official couple here. So I added him on the characters. Anyways, some people here knew what actually I wrote and what part was the edited. But I worked hard to clear all the misunderstandings. So thank you for being here with me and please do continue to support my stories. **

* * *

"Kagura. You're Kagura?! H-h-how in the world..._" _ The silver-haired young man asked while looking at the confused Kagura. He pushed her a little and looked at her face, noticing that she is his type. He blushed a little forcing himself to remember her. That glutton yato who doesn't have a sex appeal, turned into that?!**(A/N: OMG I KENNOT SORRY HAHA)**

"What?! Surprised are we?" Kagura smirked and holds her waist while looking at him. He looked at her with a confused expression. Shinpachi sighed and grabbed Gintoki.

"As you can see, he doesn't remember us. When I say us, I mean the us right now." Shinpachi calmly said and walks closer to Kagura. He looked at Kagura with his usual cold eyes, seeing her only as a little girl who will be a hindrance from him taking the title of being the leader of the Odd Jobs. But also seeing her as the _Kagura_ that he knew before. Still has feelings for _him._

"Huh? Why?" She again looked at him with her confused look and raised her one eyebrow. Shinpachi explained everything to Kagura, saying that Gintoki actually fell asleep for 5 years and someone saw him floating in the ocean wearing nothing. Kagura's eyes opened wide and looked at the silver-haired samurai again, but is there more? She can't believe that'll happen to him. Sleeping for 5 years? That's just like he's dead and was brought to life. She just stared at him and grabbed his right arm and smiled.

"Well whatever reason it is, I'm glad that you're back now Gin-chan!" Kagura happily confessed about how she feels right now that he's back. Gintoki half-smiled and scratches the back of his head while looking at the sky.

"Yeah yeah." Sougo looked at the happy Kagura and felt something in his heart. He looked at Shinpachi knowing that he purposely did this just to make her smile again, but why does he feel that he wanted _him_ gone again? He knew that when he saw this man again – the silver-haired samurai, Kagura will be smiling again. The smile that he missed so badly. _And wanted to be the reason behind it, but it's impossible._

"Well then, I'll be leaving now. Glad to have you back, Danna." Sougo said it with his usual deadpan voice and refused to look at both of them. He started to walk away, leaving her behind _again_. Kagura looked at his back, just like before and quickly hugged him from behind. She smiled and hugged him tighter making Sougo shock.

"Thanks, sadist." He smiled and removed her hands. His hopes were again fixed and ready to rise up. He replaced the smile from his face with a smirk and faced Kagura.

"What did you just said, China?" He smirked and waited for her to answer. Her skin tone in her face suddenly changed into a pinkish color. She looked away and covered her mouth with her fist.

"Thanks." He smiled and started to walk away again. His smile is suddenly gone and he was ready to rescue his commander now. Not knowing if they'll succeed or they'll be dead without seeing another sunrise.

When she saw that he's no longer with them, he looked at the black-haired guy. She stared at the spot and tried to find Shinpachi but he was gone. Kagura just shrugged him out and dragged Gintoki somewhere.

* * *

Sougo waited at a big tree, when Shinpachi requested for him to wait and talk about the matter. He saw the black-haired young man and he looked at him.

With his usual deadfish stare, he walked closer. He drew his katana and charged at him making Shinpachi step back and looked at the direction where Kagura and Gintoki went. Shinpachi drew his wooden sword quickly as possible. He doesn't want to admit it, but Sougo's overpowering him. Is it because what he did? He smirked and pushed Sougo by his sword and puts it back on his waist.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, it's not because I wanted to see her reaction. It's because he wanted to know more about what happened to this world, Okita-san." He walks closer to the former Shinsengumi 1st division captain and looks at his eyes.

"You're the most despicable one, Okita-san. You actually wished that he'll be gone for good. And now that he's back, you're going to make him disappear again.. right?" Sougo remained silent and stared at him with his usual deadpan expression. He raised his one eyebrow and grabbed his collar.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Sougo shouted at him furiously and glared at him, removing his calm expression.

Shinpachi removed Sougo's hands from his collar and smirked. He grabbed something from his coat and pushed it into Sougo and walks away.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Sougo shouted at the four-eyed young man and tried to approach him but he looked at the content of the letter, and he again wore his deadpan expression.

"What's this? A love letter?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU- Oops. That was a close one. I'm not going to bring back the straight man attitude again so nice try, Okita-san."

"I'm asking you, what's this?" Sougo asked.

"Gengai-san's letter for Kagura. He's asking me to bring that to you so you could bring it to Kagura." He wore his hat again and started to walk.

Sougo clenched his fists together with the letter and walked all the way to their new headquarters, or should I say hideout.

* * *

Sougo quickly saw his Danna on the small store of the Pachinko, still not changing. He looked everywhere but he can't seem to find Kagura. So he walked closer and grabbed Gintoki.

"Where are we going? Are we gonna visit Kagura?" Gintoki suddenly asked making Sougo stop at his tracks and glared at his Danna. His_ Danna._ His expression suddenly softened and he sighed.

"No. I'll take you to someone who knows what happened to this world more than anyone." Sougo smirked and forced him again to walk towards into an old house with a bunch of houses around it, destroyed.

"I told you to bring me my mayonnaise damn it!" The former vice-commander shouted at his members making them jumpy and nervous because they can't find another mayonnaise inside their new found house.

"Hijikata-san." He lights his last tobacco madness while using his mayonnaise lighter and turned into the sadist bastard who skipped his work this morning.

"Are you here to say you're sorry because you skipped your work, Sougo? If not, written apology 10 pages of it back to back will do." Hijikata said and removed his cigarette from his mouth. He then looked at the silver-haired with his natural perm and then his cigarette suddenly falls out from his hands.

"Hijikata-san, I brought you a gift." Sougo smirked and pushed Gintoki to Hijikata and he looked at the silver-haired man who he's been searching all this time – not believing that he's dead.

"Y-Yorozuya." Gintoki looked at him in the eyes noticing that his smell is still the same. Smell of the tobacco. Then he heard Sougo laugh.

"What? Not gonna use a room and you're gonna do it right here? In front of this man's innocent eyes?" Sougo smirked and Hijikata and Gintoki both saw what position that they're in.

"Gin-chan?" Sougo suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the redheaded girl who was standing behind him, wearing her usual clothes in the past. His heart beats faster as he looked at the China girl that he loves.

"Kagura. I thought I told you that I'll meet you-" Kagura suddenly grabbed Gintoki and hugged him again, making Hijikata and Sougo look at them. Sougo looked at Gintoki and Hijikata looked at Kagura, feeling their stomach getting tied and their heart getting heavier.

"Hey Gin-chan, I wore my dress just like before. So you could get used to me now." Gintoki looked at Hijikata and saw sadness in his eyes. Gintoki can't explain why his heart suddenly felt heavier and wants to push Kagura but he can't do it. Before he could do it, Sougo grabbed Kagura. He can't control his feelings now that she's wearing the same clothes as before.

"China, stop this." Unexpectedly, Kagura slapped him.

"Don't touch me in front of Gin-chan." Kagura looked at him surprised with what she just said and wanted to take it back. She breathes and walks closer to him reaching to his face when he suddenly slapped her hand away.

"Sure. I won't." She felt like her heart was crushed into pieces and even more crushed when Sougo suddenly walked away leaving her behind with the two guys in front of her. She slightly opened her mouth, trying to say something to him but she closed it again.

Sougo walked into his room and punched the poor wall making his fists bleed. He leaned to it and tightly holds his chest, holding back his tears.

_It fucking hurts. You want me to let you go again, huh?_

* * *

**OH MY GOD KAGURA UR SUCH A FISH -_- do you like the HijiGin interaction? OF COURSE NOT! I TOTALLY SUCK AT THIS PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy, maggots. lol jk**

* * *

Shinpachi looked at the old building that he once treated as his home. He entered the old bar and removed his hat, and he was not mistaken. He was there.

"Gengai-san." The old man looked at him and poured some sake into his glass and drinks it. Gengai tapped the next sit to his and poured some sake into Shinpachi's glass. Shinpachi walked closer and drinks the liquor that the old man served him.

The both of them remained silent, watching Otose-san making their snack. Gengai poured another drink and grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. He gave it to Shinpachi and he looked at the content of the paper. When he finished reading it, he folded it and puts it on his pocket.

"So you're saying that, he's coming here?" the old man drinks his sake and looked at the picture of Gintoki in front of them.

"I'm not certain. But please do give the letter to Kagura. She'll be the only one to stop him after all." He poured a drink into a glass in front of his picture and smiled. He stands up and leaves, making Shinpachi follow him. But Otose stopped him.

"He'll be fine." Shinpachi looked at Otose and at Gintoki's picture. His sadness goes back and drinks sake for the last time. He smiled at Otose and the two other workers and leaves.

_Gin-san, please protect her._

* * *

Gintoki stared at the redheaded girl and grabbed her shoulder, making her look at him too. She smiled with her tears falling. His heart felt heavier, so he hugged her back. Hijikata looked at the two and threw his cigarette. He painfully smiled and stood up, leaving the room.

Kagura cried in Gintoki's arm and hugged him back thinking that Sougo will hate her now. He hugged her tighter, removing the heaviness from his heart. Gintoki looked outside and tried his best to comfort Kagura.

"You know, it's for the best if you just forget your feelings for me and confess to that boy." Kagura's eyes open widely and felt something pierced into her heart. She looked at him, thinking that maybe her Gin-chan is right. She was about to say thanks when it hit her.

"You knew?!" Kagura looked at him surprised and somewhat embarrassed. Gintoki looked away and scratched the back of his head, trying to think what to say to her.

"Kinda... Well it was obvious." Kagura's veins popped and she glared at him. She punched him in the face and looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Gin-chan." Kagura left Gintoki inside that room and walked towards Sougo's room. She stared at the door for who knows how long.

She decided to go inside, and saw that no one's inside. She excused herself when she suddenly saw his Shinsengumi coat. She walked closer and touched his coat, remembering all the things that they've done in the past. Without noticing it, she's hugging the coat. But even though she knew, she still doesn't let go of the coat. She closed her eyes.

Sougo who was just finished taking a bath, saw Kagura hugging his coat. Making him smile. The heaviness in his heart suddenly disappeared and was replaced by his fast heartbeating. He looked at this scene and thought to himself that this is the perfect chance to tease her.

"China." Kagura suddenly opened her eyes and lets go of his coat. Her heartbeat suddenly is at its abnormal rate, making her hard to breathe. She looked at him.

"I-It's not what it looks...like. KYAAAA!" Her eyes suddenly opened widely but she closed them and covered it with her both hands. Sougo smirked.

"You bastard! Wear some clothes!" She opened her one eye, seeing him half-naked is the most embarrassing thing in her life. She closed them again.

Sougo walks closer and blows in her ears and whispers.

"Boo." Kagura's soul has find its way to heaven.

"I'll kill you bastard!" The brown-haired young man grabbed her arms and pinned her into his futon. Still only wearing a towel, he looked at her eyes and touched her hair down to her cheeks. She looked at him, feeling the fresh hot water dripping from his body and from his hair.

"Why are you here?" Sougo asked, still holding her cheeks. Kagura looked at his eyes, making Sougo's heart jump and ready to burst out on his chest. Kagura gulped and used all of her strength and her both hands finds it way to Sougo's back and she pulled him closer.

"I like you." Sougo's eyes were wider than the tarsier''s eyes. He was just about to say that he was just teasing her when she pulled him into a hot, long kiss. Making his whole body shiver.

"I like you." Kagura said between their kisses. Sougo's not back on his senses but kissed Kagura back.

"Not gonna answer?" Kagura broke the kiss, making Sougo back to his senses. He sighed and stood up, making Kagura annoyed. She confessed her love for him but he just sighed? Now that's trouble.

Sougo wore his yukata and was about to tie his hair when Kagura grabbed it. He looked at her.

"I'll do it, bastard." Kagura said and Sougo just let her do the thing. Kagura closed her eyes thinking about did she said the right thing... or what?

"China." Sougo barely said and Kagura opened her eyes. She looked at him, seeing that he was staring at her. Sougo faced her.

"Hmm?" Sougo grabbed her from her waist and hugged her, making his hair down again.

"I won't let you go. I'll protect you, I promise." Kagura looked at him and tears started to fall from her eyes. She hugs him tightly and closed her eyes, making Sougo's heartbeat beats faster. He smiled and hugged her tighter. He felt happy. Knowing now what she felt for him.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Sougo smirked, showing his sadistic smile. Kagura tried to run but was captured by him. Sougo puts Kagura on his futon and smirked.

"Running away?" He asked while smirking. Kagura chuckled and punched him softly on his chest."

"Bastard." They again, shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

Kondou and Katsura was safe without Sougo's help. They both make it out alive, thanking their members for saving their heads from being cut off. Everyone celebrates their success of saving their leaders. Gintoki stared at the Mayo-maniac with Elizabeth while eating his Mayo over rice food. Katsura, who was just drinking with Kondou noticed someone.

"Gintoki?" Katsura surprised said and the silver-haired man looked at his back, seeing the airhead that he knew from the past.

"Oh, Zura." Gintoki boringly said while still looking at Hijikata. Hijkata looked at him too, meeting by their glaces.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da." Gintoki felt happy when he heard that again. That idiot that he knew didn't change at all. He's still the Katsura that he knew. He looked at the whole room, looking for someone who just hugged him earlier without asking him what he feels about it.

"If you're looking for Kagura, they're making some noises in Sougo's room." Hijikata who suddenly sits beside him said. Gintoki smirked and leaned closer to Hijikata's ears.

"Jealous?" Hijikata pushed him and cleared his throat.

"Bastard." Gintoki smirked and continues eating his food. But he was concerned about those kids making noises. Nah, they're both good.

* * *

The blue-haired young man and the blonde woman smiled at what they saw. The pedophile – I mean the feminist just stared at them blankly. Their leader who enjoys destroying world looked at them while puffing smoke out of his mouth. And the last but not the least, the orange-haired young man's antenna twitched making him annoyed. That sadist just touched her sister. He smiled and opened his eyes who was always closed, and saw her sister inside a room. The long brown-haired middle aged man sighed and looked at his commander.

_We'll meet soon, my dear Imouto._

* * *

**So probably most of you know who's going to be on the next chapter or next next chapter. ITS THE SMILING BASTARD WHO ENJOYS KILLING PEOPLE BUT DOESN'T KILL WOMAN AND KIDS BECAUSE HE BELIEVES THAT THEY CAN BRING SOMEONE STRONGER OR WHO'LL BE STRONGER SOMEDAY WHO IS A SIS CON (created by fans lol i still dont know how u people knew that he is a siscon) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Short update ahead. (sorry) Because I'm too busy with school, giving them my other requirements. *sigh* (Pero summer ako huhu) Hope you like this one. Because I just typed this while imagining, what if Kamui doesn't have a sis con. Wait, he does. But in this case, HE'S FCKING OBSESSED! Hope ya like this guys boobyee~**

* * *

He looked outside of the balcony seeing the peaceful yet wrecked city that he once knew as a beautiful but unfair city. Now, he just wanted to go back where he came from – from the past.

Where the little girl and boy that he once knew greet each other with a bright smile. He sighed and picked a film inside his yukata and looked at it.

"Where I can be with you without feeling anything." The silver-haired samurai whispered while looking at the vermillion-haired girl with the familiar sandy-haired sadist. He stared at them, not knowing that a certain person was standing beside him.

"Starting to feel something, Gin-san?" He hid the film inside his yukata and wore his usual boring look while a small finger Is trying to get a treasure from his ear. He looked at the black-haired young man.

"None of your business, I guess?" The young man chuckled and looked at the vermillion-haired girl while leaning on the handle of the balcony.

"I started to feel something too, you know." Gintoki stared at him and smirked. Shinpachi looked at him expressionless. The once he knew as a big brother looked at him with those eyes. Like he's someone who'll steal someone very important to him.

"I'll protect her. If that's the reason why you're here." Shinpachi turned his back and started to walk away from him and stopped.

"Please be more responsible, Gin-san. It's her life, not ours." Shinpachi boringly said and looked at Gintoki.

"Oh how I wish that _he_ take my life instead of hers." Gintoki looked at him until he saw that he's no longer there. He sighed and again looked at Kagura, who was playing with her pet.

He smiled when Kagura looked up and waved at him. He waved back and said something but Kagura didn't heard it.

"I'll protect you, even if it cost my own breath."

* * *

"Kamui taichou, are you sure you wanted to do this? She's a lot stronger now, seeing her fighting skills before when she was a kid." The vermillion-haired man twitched his nose and smiled while looking at the screen with her little sister in it.

"There's no problem. I'll kill her." He opened his eyes and sniffed the red cheongsam that he's holding and closed his eyes.

"I'll kill you, my dear Kagura."

"I'll kill you with my own hands, and keep you forever….

And ever.

Where you'll never escape again." He smiled and opened his eyes. He hugged the vermillion-haired girl's old clothe and stood up.

"Prepare for an attack. I'll have my sister today, whether she likes it or not." Abuto sighed and pointed an odd looking paper. He grabbed it and reads the content.

"No." Kamui laughed and looked at his own vice-captain. He ripped the paper and threw it away, making Abuto sigh.

"I knew you'd do that. So I make a hundred copies of it." Kamui just shrugged and puts down the cheongsam that he's been holding earlier.

"if he's trying to stop me to kill his old friend, he have to do more than that. I know that samurai will be a hindrance in getting my sister, so I have to finish him." Kamui said to Abuto. The brown-haired old man nodded and took that memo in the back of the copy of Shinsuke's order.

"You don't need to kill her, you just need to make her yours." Speaking of the devil, Shinsuke walked closer to Kamui and puts a potion in Kamui's hand. He smirked and left immediately his room.

"That samurai – where did he get this." Abuto looked at the bottled pink liquid and looked at his captain.

"Maybe I'll use it." Kamui told him and again hugged her cheongsam while smiling.

"I'll make her mine. Mine alone."

* * *

**creepy as shit, man. But a little bit kilig to the bones. lol I mean romantic - no he's a psycho. Yup a psycho. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Another short update. Forgive this poor guy ORZ I'm quite busy from the summer thingy and I'm fcking glad that it'll only take 2-3 hours of class! BLESS MY SOUL. Well please do enjoy this one coz it's kinda... meh.**

* * *

Kagura opened a bottled orange juice that she bought downtown while patrolling and securing the city of Edo, just the way she used to do. She sipped and puts her parasol beside her where Sadaharu sits patiently while eating his food.

She looked up, meeting a familiar blood-colored eye looking down to her. Her eyes opened widely as it is, and coughs the refreshment that she's been drinking. She wiped off the liquid in her lips and puts the bottle down. She gulped and again looked behind her.

"Sadist. What are you doing here?" Kagura asked Sougo as he walk and sit beside her.

"Just wanted to see what you're doing." Sougo boringly replied and looked up. He grabbed something from his pocket and Kagura looked at it.

"Shinpachi asked me to give this to you." Kagura picked the paper and looked at it very carefully. Her palm started to sweat and tremble. She looked at him and he just half-smiled. He stood up, making Kagura's heart sink.

"Why?" Kagura whispered, still holding the paper.

"I'm coming with you. Let me come or else I'll kill you here right now before you get yourself killed by my stupid brother's gang." Kagura grabbed him by his hand and holds it tightly. She glared at him and she received a deadpanned stare from him.

"Don't underestimate me, China. Want me to tell them how I defeated you?" Kagura's face showed a light pink blush making Sougo smirk in satisfaction. She punched him in the shoulder and looked down.

"I'll be back, stupid." Sougo smirked at the mad looking China girl in front of him and pats her head.

"You better be." She replied and turned her back around from Sougo. She called her pet and rides it. He looked at her with his usual deadpanned expression.

"I won't say it. I'll say it when you come back. Understood?" Kagura said while raising her brow and ordered Sadaharu to run.

"I understand, stupid China." He smirked and sighed. Sougo looked at her back and looked at the other letter that Shinpachi gave him.

_You're the only one who could stop your brother, Kagura. You're the only one who could take his life, before he take yours._

Sougo looked at it and crumpled the paper and threw it when someone grabbed it and opened it. He saw that person, smirking as he walk closer to him. The silver-haired samurai pats his shoulder and ripped the paper into pieces.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Bansai who was playing with his instrument while looking at the big screen where he could see the three of them. He smiled and tapped the table to wake Shinsuke up.

"I'm liking the sandy-haired young man's music, Takasugi-dono. It's turning to a hard metal I daresay." The one-eyed samurai smirked and sits comfortably. He pointed the silver-haired samurai's head and looked at Bansai.

"What about him?" Bansai stopped playing and puts his instrument on his back and looked at the big screen. He stared at him, getting Shinsuke pissed off.

"The way his music plays doesn't change, Takasugi-dono. It's still the sound that I fell in love before I daresay." Shinsuke stared blankly at Gintoki, and into his eyes he saw the same look that he gave to their former sensei. He smirked and grabbed his instrument.

"Doesn't change, huh." Bansai looked at him.

"But some trash is mixing, a smooth melody that'll make you think that he's in love I daresay." Shinsuke stopped playing and turned off the screen. He laughed and switched the screen, seeing a vermillion-haired girl kicking some thug's ass.

"It's her, right?" Takasugi looked at her, feeling somewhat attracted to the young girl's physical appearance and her physical abilities.

Bansai shakes his head and stood up, leaving the grinning Takasugi behind inside his own room.

"Interesting." Takasugi smirked as he look at the girl in his screen.

"Going to take someone's toy, Takasugi?" A person wearing a white blue coat and a devil's mask appeared in his back, joining him to watch the person in the screen. Takasugi smirked and grabbed his smoke from the side of his table.

"Odds and even, my friend." The guy disappeared from his sight and so does his smirk.

"I won't stop, until this beast stopped growling. I'll destroy anything who'll be a hindrance in my path." Takasugi smirked as he felt his presence behind him.

"Odds won't be bad. Right, Kamui?" The vermillion head smiled. Takasugi grabbed another bottle and gave it to him.

"You'll have her, as I promised." Kamui sighed and looked at the pink liquid and the red one, choosing from the two bottle to torture his sister way more painfully.

_"A ride to forget, or a bloody trip to my arms."_

_Pick your choice, my dear sister. _

* * *

**CREEPY I TELL YOU. hehehehehe. I'm enjoying this. making Kamui to act like this. Well if I were Takasugi, I'll pick even. Well that's my opinion. Do you like my update? no? I kinda knew that anyway. SO PEAZE OUT YO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! It's fine if you don't read this i'm used to it. *sobs* Okay, so the twist here in the story starts here I guess? They got Kagura now so what'll happen?! OuO I warned you in the summary, this story is completely out of character. Well most of it. I've written the 7th chapter so i'll be posting it on the same day which is today. This kinda sucks, since I only rushed this things out. Maybe this story will have 10 chapters? and I'll post a two-shot story about GinKagu or as always, OkiKagu after this. Coz I'm having a plot inside my head again but doesn't have any ideas how to finish it. Well, thank you for reading until this far. Reading a crappy story like this is like eating a yakisoba without a sauce. ENJOY!**

* * *

"I was forced to go here, to save her you know." Gintoki told Sougo while making their way back to their new hideout, and is going to tell everyone that the two of them will do the job. Sougo looked at him with his deadpanned eyes and sighed.

"Danna, you've said that for 13 times already. Do you want to be a hitman too, huh? Gintoki hitman 13? I've already said that it's fine, there's no problem with you coming." Gintoki nodded and made his way to the hideout.

They said the news, and was stopped a hundred times by Kondou, Katsura, Hijikata, and even Elizabeth. Saying that Harusame will be a tough opponent.

"Let us help then, if you're that too sure about your plan on killing Kamui along with the Kiheitai and Harusame." Gintoki and Sougo looked at each other, thinking if they'll let them come. Shinpachi smirked as he look at the him.

"I'll be accompanying you too, you know. Since you lied." Shipachi looked at Sougo with such cold eyes, and Sougo did the same. He smirked and nodded.

"It's decided then. All of you will come with us, leaving a certain person behind." Sougo calmly said, while looking around trying to find her.

"Me." Kagura bitterly said, making Sougo smirk. The vermillion head glared at him, and started to walk closer.

"What the heck?! It's my brother you stupid sadist! I should be the one who's gonna kill him, not you! I accepted what you've said to me earlier 'cause I thought it's only you. Now, I'm being left behind?! Huh! You've got to be humoring me. Trying to make me laugh, well you suck!" Kagura shouted at him, thinking that it's only another verbal fight, when she calmed down and wiped her tears quickly without anyone knowing, except the sadistic duo of course.

"'Cause I ain't gonna laugh." She walked out, leaving her parasol and her pet behind. Sougo was about to go after her when Shinpachi stopped him. He glared at him, saying that he should let him go but Shinpachi looked at his eyes, so he calmed down.

"It's better if we leave her alone now." Gintoki looked at the frustrated Sougo and tried to calm him. It's decided, the whole crew will save Kagura's life but will cost theirs. Who would do such a thing, Shinpachi thought.

A day had passed, and the sadistic duo prepared for their departure, to find Kagura's older brother and end his life before he takes Kagura's. Sougo who was busy cleaning his katana is quietly and patiently waiting for a certain person to arrive in front of the ship. He's been waiting for an hour now, feeling somewhat annoyed but understands her feelings.

Half hour have passed, and there's still no sign of a vermillion-haired girl with her purple parasol and a big white pet. They're going to leave soon, but she's still nowhere to be found.

"Do you think that China girl will be fine, Sougo?" Kondou asked Sougo while drinking a cup of tea, calming himself down. Sougo looked outside, still waiting for that person to appear but their ship is going to the air now. His heart felt uneasy.

"She can handle herself right. She's a yato, after all." Shinpachi's the one who answered Kondou's question when Sougo suddenly stood up and decided to go to his room, to rest. He didn't regret his decision, faking the letter that Shinpachi gave him. It's for her protection so nothing' s bad.

He was about to close his eyes, when he heard a loud bark and a knock. He opened his eyes and the door. A crew told him that eight ships were surrounding their five ships, saying that the information that is sent by an amanto is fake and nothing but a trap. He then looked at the big white dog that is standing in front of him.

"Sadaharu. Where's your owner?" Sadaharu barks and showed Sougo her parasol, letting him know that Kagura didn't have her parasol with her.

Sougo quickly goes outside, seeing Gintoki, Hijikata, Kondou and Katsura rushing to the outside too. They looked at each other, and Katsura shouted.

"CHAAARGE!" The other ships exchanged bombs, gunshots, and screams as the other ships were getting closer to each other. They fought and fought and fought thinking that they'll somehow win even if they're outnumbered.

The other soldiers led by Kondou and Katsura decided to take the second to the biggest ships among the eight ships. Hijikata and Shinpachi and the other soldiers took the other ship while Sougo and Gintoki decided to go on the biggest one without any soldiers with them.

"Oi oi, what's this? You plan on going here with only the two of us? We'll be dead in a minute oi, Soichirou-kun." Gintoki hysterically said while killing some enemies on the way. Sougo smirked while doing the same thing that Gintoki does.

"It's fine, as long as I'd get to kill my brother-in-law." Gintoki smirked and continued his doings, as Sougo does too.

"Well it's fine, as long as you've never met your father-in-law, It'll be fine Soichirou-kun." Sougo laughed and a person popped in his mind. A bald one.

"Umibozu?" Sougo asked. Gintoki nodded, as he clear all the enemies in front of them while Sougo was thinking a reason not to be killed from Kagura's dad. Sougo looked in front of him with his usual deadpanned expression when they opened the door.

"No one?" Gintoki asked as he search the whole room, seeing that it's not used at all.

"Damn it, are we fooled?" Sougo brushed his hair using his hand when he remembered a certain person that he was about to kill. They rushed outside, and contacted their reinforcements and the other four who took the other ships.

There's nothing who could scare him to death, well the rollercoaster can probably make his heart beat fast and Kagura's cold eyes probably would kill him, but this one almost ripped his insides and throw it out as he remember Sadaharu with Kagura's parasol.

"KIHEITAI AND KAMUI ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"

* * *

The vermillion-headed young man smiled as he watches his little sister soundly sleeping inside his room. He then touched her hair, trying not to wake her up and smelled it. He smiled and felt contented when Abuto walked inside, giving Kamui a report.

"They're attacking the ships that we prepared for them, commander. Just as you and Takasugi-dono planned. But the biggest one, was destroyed by the samurai that Hosen once fought with. And the other one is I believe your sister's lover." Kamui smirked and stood up, and looked at his sister's face.

"I told you to leave that planet as soon as possible, my dear sister. Samurais are really interesting people. And so does this one samurai." He then grabbed a dart, and threw it on someone's picture. A sandy-haired police officer, wearing his shinsengumi coat.

"They'd be glad to see you soon, _Kagura._"

Kamui dropped a bottle that still has little percent of _red_ liquid inside. Abuto looked at him, and asked him.

"You sure about this, Kamui?" Kamui smirked and showed Abuto another bottle that has pink liquid in it.

"This can't work. Forgetting won't work, Abuto. She can still remember them, so I decided to break her chains instead." Abuto stared at the vermillion headed girl lying on the bed.

"They'll see, how a true yato fights. I just can't seem to calm myself everytime I think of seeing their reactions to the _new_ Kagura that they're going to face. I can't wait, really." Kamui smiled and walked outside of the room being followed by Abuto. He opened his eyes and smiled sickly.

"_It's fine now."_

* * *

**I'll be posting the other chapter after 2 hours. Or maybe 3? Since I'm still editing it. Thank you for making it this far, and please do tell me your opinion on the review section. That'll be a great help for me to improve my work. Boobye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. Sorry if I didn't post this yesterday. XD My captain's an asshole for turning off the wifi when I was about to post this. So basically, the italic parts in the first one is what's happening on Kagura's mind. I said i'd make it a 10 chapter story right? I'm taking that back lol. Reading the chapters that i've made so far, I think I'd make it to 15 chapters or 13? Just enough to wake Kagura up. 'Cause I've decided to let Kagura sleep so I'll be writing some of her point of views in the future. Like this one. But it'll be her POV not from the third person. Just so you know, this fic is an angst or probably not? Since there's a big twist on the last chapter or before the last chapter. I've wrote this chapter after watching the Yoshiwara arc from my phone. And maybe after a two to three chapters, Tsukuyo or Sarutobi will appear and Kyuubei with Otae. Since it's like i've removed them completely. Don't worry guys, no one will die. OuO Well, Enjoy.**

* * *

_The black-haired yato looked terrified at his bleeding left hand, still doesn't know how to react now that he knew who did this. His blood started to react remembering that a certain person does have to kill him, to prove to everyone that a son can also surpass their parent's strength. The also black head young boy smiled sickly as he wipe the blood in his cloth. _

_Umibozu attacked Kamui without thinking that the boy in front of him is his son. Kamui received many attacks, feeling terrified at his father's strength but hid it well. When Umibozu was about to kill his son with his own hands, a vermillion head little girl stopped his tracks. Pleading, crying, and scared repeating the same sentence while trembling. _

"_Pl..Please stop. D-don't kill Big Brother, Papi." Kamui who was already lying on the wet and cold ground looked at her with a smiling face. Umibozu tried to calm her down, saying that he'll never do it anymore. Kamui stood up, also trying to comfort Kagura when she looked at him – terrified. His smile disappeared in an instant, crushing his poor heart. _

"_Leave. And don't show your face ever again." The person who once he knew as his father, looked at him with his cold eyes and his precious little sister can't even look at the edge of his shoes. Even his shadow. _

_He smiled, remembering this scene very well. He ripped a piece of his clothe and wrapped it around his injured hand. He picked up his parasol and opened it, decided to walk away. Kagura looked at his back, watching it disappear when she felt her own two feet following his steps. _

"_Oni-chan. Please don't leave." Kamui stopped his tracks, looking back at his sister. He smiled ready to hug her little sister when she was about to go near him – when he saw his father looking at him with those eyes. Piercing through right him, saying that never again hold her. _

_He grinned, making the old man surprise. Kamui looked at his sister with such disgust and hatred, making Kagura confuse. He turned his back and said some harsh words, against his will._

"_I have no use for weaklings." Kagura closed her eyes when he finally said it. She opened it again, seeing an unfamiliar background. She's standing in a complete darkness. She looked back, seeing a full grown Kamui in front of her. She smiled, now feeling complete when she finally saw her idiot brother again._

"_Kagura." When she walked closer, two persons appeared, completely blocking her way to his side. She remembered their faces, a dumb natural-permheaded samurai and a good-for-nothing four eyes. She smiled, seeing a light in their back. Gintoki stared at her, with his usual dead fish look when they showed another person. _

"_Sadist." Sougo walked closer and hugged her tight, letting her feel that it's fine now. She hugged back, completely forgetting about his big brother. When she opened her eyes, feeling somehow dizzy, she looked at her surroundings. _

_Blood._

_All she could see is hot thick red blood, coming from someone's body. She then again looked at Gintoki and Shinpachi, smiling at her with full of love. _

"_You did well." She smiled, and was about to say the news to Sougo, when she saw her them falling to the ground and a large amount of blood coming out from his body. She looked terrified, and was about to help her co-member in Yorozuya, Shinpachi and her first love – Gintoki when she was stopped by Sougo's' hands. _

"_I-It's fine now." said by a familiar voice. Sougo looked at her, with his hands on the top of his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. _

"_Yeah, It's fine now." She heard a laughing person, and the person appeared in front of her, he saw her brother when Sougo fell down. He smiled at her with his usual smile and holds her hand. _

"_K-Kamui." She looked at her hand, seeing it with blood. She then again looked at herself, seeing that her hand is not the only thing that has blood on it, so does her clothes and face. Kamui smiled proudly at her, and pointed something behind her. She looked at her surroundings again and saw a pile of dead bodies in front of her. Many familiar faces were lying on the ground too._

"_You did well, Kagura." Kagura looked at him terrified while trembling. She looked at the body of her most hated person in the bottom of her heart, because of his sadistic attitude. She looked at the body of the person that once she loved, lying on the ground – on his own blood. She covered her face with her hand._

"_N-no…" _

_Kamui laughed as while she's trying to wipe all the blood from her hand. She carried all the people that she knew, thinking that it's not too late. _

_Somebody, please. Wake me up from this nightmare._

Sougo accidentally dropped his straw that he's been chewing on earlier on the floor when he heard it right. He looked at the terrified Gintoki too and confirmed it by himself.

"K-Kamui is nowhere to be found." Gintoki rushed outside and saw Hijikata, being carried by Shinpachi on the shoulder. He saw that he has a wound near his stomach.

"Oi, Mayora. Are you okay?" Gintoki signaled Shinpachi that it's fine that he'll take Hijikata inside the ship and get him cured immediately.

"A-are you stupid? Of course I'm not okay. I need 10 packs of mayonnaise right now or I might just die." Hijikata hysterically said and breathes heavily as he thinks of mayonnaise. Gintoki sighed and looked at the paralyzed Sougo behind him.

"Okita. We'll find her once we get back to the earth again. She can't be captured that easily you know, she's a yato after all." Sougo broke his gaze on the ground and looked at Hijikata. He walked closer and grabbed his other hand, helping him walk.

"I'll kill you if we can't find her, Hijikata-san. You'll go suck on mayonnaise in the afterlife." Hijikata glared at him and smacked his head.

"Why me?! I just told what this guy told me to say." Hijikata pointed at Gintoki and shouted. Gintoki looked on the other direction, also finding the person that Hijikata mentioned.

"It's you, you bastard! Don't look for another person to blame because you're the one who told me to say that to him!"

"Oi oi oi! Don't go on blaming others you mayonnaise addict, that's rude." Gintoki pointed out.

"You're the rude one here, you permhead." Hijikata replied.

"Ah, this sounds like a lover's quarrel it's so annoying. Please just go die, Hijikata-san." Sougo said, making the two person look at him.

"Bastard! What are you talking about lover's quarrel?!" Hijikata asked.

"Yes, just go die Hijikata-san." Gintoki copied Sougo's deadpanned voice and look. Sougo laughed and high fives Gintoki.

"I'm stuck with this sadistic duo, God definitely hates me."

* * *

"It's too much, she won't last longer." said by the scientist that was captured by Kamui and Abuto. Kamui looked at her sister who was breathing hysterically.

"If her chains were broken, there's no going back." Abuto told Kamui.

"That's why I chose the red one, Abuto." Kamui happily replied as he stroke her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"_There's no going back._"

"_No more samurais. All she need is me, only me."_

* * *

**So probably the biggest spoiler was said here. Thank you for that, Abuto and Kamui. So here's a fact about this story that I didn't even have the guts to add right now since it has 7 chapters already. Gintoki was brought by Gengai to the future to save Kagura. The person that Gengai's been holding inside Otose's bar is the 20 year old Kagura from the future who was killed by her brother. (Kagura here is 19 years old) future Sougo asked Gengai if he can bring Gintoki before the said time when Kagura died, when Takasugi didn't gave Kamui any potions that can break Kagura's chains. Instead, Kamui killed Kagura. I know it's hard to understand, but in the future that time when Gintoki didn't appear, (or even if he appeared) Kagura will be dead. About Shinpachi's case on the first chapter, i'd make that a chapter so I won't be saying anything and how did Gengai have Kagura that time. Please don't hate me. Teehee. Boobye~**


End file.
